Love Will Find a Way
by TheBeatingOfTheDrums
Summary: The love story of Dr. Vegas Combeferre and boxing champion Julien Enjolras. A strange relationship that worked out. But when Enjolras has heart problems, it begins to tear the couple apart slowly. Will they ever be able to sort things out? Yeah Summary sucks. It's good, I promise! Rated T, maybe M at some parts. R&R is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet. People were waiting for the guest speaker to arrive. It had been ten minutes since the program was to begin, but nothing had happened. Then, a man in a suit and bow tie walked up to the podium. He looked out to the crows. "Hello, I am Vegas Combeferre. I am twenty nine, and this is my story." The tall, buff man with thick rimmed glasses that degraded his masculine appearance said.

He looked ahead of him. Men and women were holding hands. No, not like wife and husband…like wife and wife, and husband and husband. He was at a convention for gays and lesbians. You could say Combeferre was famous. He was married to the country's youngest, most successful boxer in all of France. His name was Julien Enjolras.

"Are there any questions before I begin?" Combeferre asked.

A woman raised her hand in the back. Combeferre pointed to her. The woman stood up, her hand still linked with her wife's. "Is this another, casual love story like most of us have?" She asked. "Like, is it a 'we were rejected by society but we made it work' kind of thing?"

Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose before looking to a long blond-haired man sitting in the front row. The man smiled.

"No," Combeferre said. This is not. This is something different." He said. "This is a story where a young doctor falls in love with a straight boxer who only considers him as a friend. As time goes on, the boxer falls in love with the doctor, and they get married. But when the boxer begins to have medical problems, the two begin to drift away until finally all hope was lost…"

The crowd sat up, beginning to listen intently. Combeferre made one last look to the blond in the front before saying. "Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

Combeferre shut the door behind him as he stepped into the apartment. He could smell the freshly baked bread and the tomato soup that was to go with it. It was a much appreciated scent after a hard day at the hospital. He walked into his room to shed his scrubs and change into his jeans and Doctor Who t-shirt.

"Hey, Vegas! Is that you?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

The doctor walked into the living room, which led to the kitchen. "In the flesh." He replied.

A blond-haired man turned around from the stove to show the grin that made Combeferre melt. His name was Julien Enjolras, and Vegas Combeferre was head over heals for him. He had recently come out. Enjolras happened to be the first person he told, but he never admitted that he was the reason why he had done so.

But Enjolras was straight. He was in a happy relationship at the time with Sierra Grantaire. She was the sister of Richard Grantaire, who was a close friend of Enjolras and Combeferre.

"I'm glad you're here. I need you to set the table, please." Enjolras said.

Combeferre obliged happily, setting out bowls and spoons around the table that seated three people. "Will Sierra be joining us tonight?" He asked.

Just saying the name 'Sierra' tasted like acid on his tongue. It pained him so much to think of her and his crush together. Enjolras came over to the table to pour soup into the bowls.

"Yes, she will." He replied.

At those words, Combeferre mentally grimaced. He nodded, set an extra bowl out, and added a chair to the table. He changed the subject to clear his mind.

"So, how was work?" He asked.

Enjolras shrugged. "It was fine. Very uneventful as it has been all week." He said, taking the pot with tomato soup in it back to the stove.

Combeferre smiled slightly. "No bills needed to be passed?" He asked.

"The one about gay marriage is on the verge of being passed." Enjolras said, walking back over to his friend. "I'm fighting so hard for it, Vegas…just for you."

The doctor felt butterflies in his stomach. "Aw, really? For me?" He said jokingly.

Enjolras smirked and hit Combeferre in the stomach with a rag he had been holding. Combeferre laughed and nudged his friend playfully.

The front door opened violently, and a man with curly brown hair and a cheeky smile ran in. "I'm home, my loves!" He exclaimed.

Enjolras laughed and threw the rag at the man. "Keep it quiet, Nathan. We don't want any complaints from the neighbors again about a banshee living in our house." He teased.

That was Nathaniel Courfeyrac, the other man who was a roommate to Enjolras and Combeferre. He was also their best friend. Courfeyrac had come out three years ago, and was now in a committed relationship with Jean Prouvaire. They called him Jehan, though.

Courfeyrac jumped onto Combeferre's back, kissing his cheek happily. "How is my favorite doctor doing today?" He asked.

Combeferre chuckled, trying to regain his balance. "That would really hurt Dr. Joly, now wouldn't it?" He said.

"But he's not here, so it's okay!"

"I am fine, Nathan. I assume you are, too."

Courfeyrac hopped off Combeferre's back and flopped onto the couch. "Oh, what a stressful day it was!" He said, acting way too dramatic. "The kindergarteners painted, and then I had to hang their artwork on the wall. Then, one of them said my bow tie was crooked, and you know what, Vegas?" He paused for a moment. "That was the worst thing anyone has ever said to me."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch. "I hate to interrupt your session with Dr. Phil, but we have to eat." He said.

Courfeyrac crossed his arms. "I'm making you pay a fine next time you interrupt." He said.

"Oh, would you hush? Sierra's gonna be here any minute."

The three sat at the table. Combeferre stirred his soup with his spoon slowly, while the other two slurped theirs while they could. A knock at the door caused him to flinch. Enjolras stood up and opened the door.

All you could see was a pair of arms fling around his neck and two bodies pressed together. Combeferre cringed at the quiet smacks of kisses being exchanged. Courfeyrac noticed this, but said nothing of it.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet. Get over here. The soup's getting cold." Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras was red in the face when he sat back down. A young woman sat down in between Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, just like Enjolras' was.

Combeferre slouched against the seat as he listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, I really like the job. It's so fun to get to watch over all the little babies. They are so cute!" Sierra said. "Oh, honey, I hope that maybe later we have a baby as cute as them."

Enjolras grinned and blushed deeply. "Whatever you say, love." He whispered.

Combeferre wanted to vomit at the statement. His whole world was spinning. He was watching the man he loved fall in deeper love with someone else. It was the worst thing ever. All he could do was watch.

"Thank you so much, Vegas, for recommending me! It means so much to me!" Sierra said.

Combeferre snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, you're welcome. We were running low on staff in the nursery." He said politely.

"It must be fun to get to be the one to hand a parent their baby for the first time. Like, getting to see their reactions is the most precious thing in the world!" She added.

Combeferre glared gravely at Sierra. "Mademoiselle…it's not always the case. Like what happened today." He said.

Enjolras titled his head, as did Courfeyrac. "What happened at work?" The blond asked.

The doctor stared at his untouched soup. He was going pale and his breathing was light. Sierra decided to speak for him.

"Today he operated on conjoined twins. They both died during the operation due to a malfunction during the surgery. The parents were devastated." She said.

Combeferre stared sharply at Sierra. "It was not a malfunction; it was a weak heart that caused them to die." He hissed.

"The word in the hospital said you dropped your knife." The girl replied innocently.

Combeferre slammed his fists on the table before snatching his glasses off. He stood up, ready to yell at Sierra, but in the corner of his eye, he saw something. Something that made him stop.

Enjolras was staring at Combeferre like a predator who was being stalked by a larger one.

Combeferre blushed heavily, slid his glasses back on, and pushed his chair under the table.

"Excuse me." He said before walking into his room.

For the first time in forever, he cried. Tears slid down his face. He couldn't handle the emotions or the anxiety or the depression. He just sat there and silently weeped into the pillows of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vegas?" Courfeyrac called out. "Vegas, open the door please."

Combeferre took a few deep breaths before opening the door, pulling Courfeyrac inside, and shutting the door again. Courfeyrac held the taller man close in a hug and rubbed his back.

"Vegas, Sierra's being a bitch. She doesn't understand that it's not right to say that. She's stupid." He said.

Combeferre shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nathan, that's not why. I've kept this from you…I came out because of Julien." He said in a whisper.

Courfeyrac tilted his head slightly. "He encouraged you to?" He questioned.

The doctor shook his head. "No…" There was a brief silence. "I love him. I love him so much. Oh my God, Nathaniel! I love him!"

Courfeyrac stared at his friend and smiled slightly. "Aw, Vegas! That's so cute!" He said. "I mean, not in a kiddie kind of cute, but ya know…I ship it. You and Julien would be the cutest couple!"

Combeferre slapped his hand on top of his friend's mouth. "Keep it down! I don't want him to hear." He said.

There was a silence between the two. Courfeyrac sat down next to Combeferre. "You know what? Julien can't be in love with Sierra. He's to formal for that. Sierra's an airhead and did you hear her? She brought up having kids in front of all of us. They aren't even engaged, and Julien probably doesn't want to think of marriage at twenty-one." He said.

Combeferre shrugged. "I don't know…it's not the same. He is a straight man and only sees me as a friend. Oh, it hurts my heart to see him fall in love with someone else." He mumbled.

Courfeyrac sighed and hugged him tightly. "I know it seems bad now. I promise things will clear up…I don't know how, but they will. Just wait." He said.

There was a soft knock at the door. Combeferre looked up. "Come in." He said.

The door creaked open softly. Enjolras walked in and over to the group on the bed. He sat on the other side of Combeferre.

"Hey, man. Are you feeling better?" He said.

Combeferre put on the best smile he could and nodded. "I am. Thanks." He replied.

"Good." Enjolras said before hugging him gently.

Courfeyrac grinned when he saw Combeferre's cheeks flush red. He stretched and pulled at his bow tie. "I'll leave the both of you alone. This bow tie that my student criticized is choking me, so I shall change." He said before leaving.

Enjolras laughed slightly. He sat up on the bed farther, so he could cross his legs. "I'm sorry about what Sierra said. She didn't mean to word it like that. She's really sorry." He said.

Combeferre smiled. "It was not her fault. I've been so stressed and I didn't take my anti-anxiety pills this morning before I left for work." He explained.

The blond smiled before flopping back on the bed. "You need to start taking your pills before you go to sleep, so I can remind you. You always leave before I wake." He said.

"Work starts at six for me. Gotta be there early."

Enjolras shrugged and sat up again. "You wanna have movie night tonight instead of tomorrow? I've got a match tomorrow night." He said.

Combeferre smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure."

"You're gonna be there for my match, right?"

"I'll always be there."

Courfeyrac ran back into the room in his baggy pajama pants and sleeveless white undershirt. "Me, too!" He exclaimed, jumping onto the bed.

Both men laughed. Combeferre stood up, pulling Enjolras and Courfeyrac up with him. "Okay, so tonight's movie options are Mean Girls and Iron Man." He said.

Courfeyrac raised his hand and jumped up and down excitedly. "MEANGIRLSMEANGIRLSMEANGIRLS!" He exclaimed.

Enjolras grinned. "Mean Girls." He said.

Combeferre laughed and grabbed the DVD case out from under the bookshelf. "Mean Girls it is." He said before putting the disc in the player. All three men sat on the ground, waiting for the movie to start.

At around midnight, the movie had ended, and Courfeyrac had fallen asleep against Enjolras' shoulder. "I'll put him in his room." Combeferre volunteered.

And so he did. He picked the scrawny man up and carried him into his bedroom. When he returned, Enjolras was still in the same position he had been in when Combeferre left.

He stretched before standing up and pulling the ponytail out of his hair. Combeferre smiled slightly at the man he loved before stretching himself.

"I won't see you until the match tomorrow morning." He said.

Enjolras sighed and gave Combeferre a gentle hug. "I know. Maybe we can meet up during lunch break or something." He said. "I'll head over to the hospital, and I'll be there. If you're not there, then I'll kill you because I could've been with Sierra." He finished with a laugh.

Combeferre hadn't laughed with him. Both men were still embracing each other. Combeferre towered over Enjolras by at least a foot. His glasses were almost about to fall off his nose. Enjolras did not know what was going on. Then Combeferre lost it.

He bent down and smashed his lips against the blond's. It caught Enjolras by surprise. It was more than a one-sided kiss though. Enjolras eventually found himself kiss him back, licking his lips for entry. But that's when he jerked back.

Enjolras slapped Combeferre across the face. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

Combeferre turned as pale as a ghost. One moment he was kissing Enjolras, and the next he was being rejected. "I-I-I'm sorry…" He said.

Enjolras seemed horrified by what just happened, but he was furious. He punched Combeferre in the face before racing into his room.

Combeferre felt the impact in his heart rather than his face.

His glasses had cracked and his nose was bleeding, but his heart with shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Combeferre walked into the kitchen. It was five in the morning. He was dressed in his hospital scrubs and made breakfast for his roommates as he always does. Except when he crossed the counter top, he saw a person sitting there.

He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the dark. "Nathan?" He questioned.

Courfeyrac smiled slightly. "Good morning, Vegas…what happened last night?" He asked.

Combeferre rubbed his forehead before heading over to the coffee maker. "He…he was just saying how this afternoon we could meet up for lunch since I won't see him until late tonight." He said.

He began to brew the coffee before heading over to the cabinet to get the waffle mix. Courfeyrac tilted his head. "So, that caused a huge eruption from him…?"

Combeferre shook his head, beginning to mix the ingredients together in a bowl. "No, what happened was…was…" He put the mixing spoon down and slouched to the ground. "I kissed him. He was holding me close in a hug and I lost it! I thought he was enjoying it because his tongue ran across my lips, but then he threw himself back and slapped me…then he punched me." He mumbled.

Courfeyrac hopped off the counter top and sat down next to his friend. "Oh, Vegas…don't stress over it. Maybe he's forgotten about it. Maybe he thought it was a dream." He said.

"Apparently nightmare…"

"No, stop it. Do not worry yourself over this today at work."

Combeferre sighed. "Okay. You're right, Nathan, I shouldn't worry myself." He said.

He stood up and finished preparing the waffles. When he was done, he set three on each plate, set them at the table, and poured coffee in the mugs that were on the bar. Courfeyrac sat at the table, smiling when Combeferre brought him his coffee.

"We really do appreciate everything you do for us." He said.

Combeferre smiled and sat down in a chair. "It's no problem at all." He replied.

The doctor ate his breakfast before heading off to work. The entire day he did his best to avoid the nursery in fear of confronting Sierra.

Oh God, what if Enjolras had told her what happened. That would be the most awkward thing he could imagine. When he had to take the two infants born that day to the nursery, he would hide his face.

Lunch time came around, and Enjolras had not showed up. Combeferre was not surprised. Why would he show up? He ate alone, threw away his trash, and returned to work.

That night, Combeferre left work and drove to the local boxing arena. Many cars were parked, but he had a special pass that let him in the back. When he arrived, there was a group of people standing there waiting on him.

A man with black, curly hair ran over to him. It was Grantaire. "Hey, Vegas, where've ya been? Jules is on in five and you weren't here to sign him in!"

Combeferre rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "I'm sorry. I've just had a real rough.." He stopped.

Grantaire shrugged. "Whatever, it's cool. Just come on! He's about to go!"

The two men ran back over to the group, who walked inside the building. Combeferre and Grantaire walked into the arena, and stood outside the boxing octagon. They waited until the lights started flashing and a voice boomed through the microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We will now begin the fight for tonight: Montparnasse Moreaux vs Julien Enjolras!"

The crowd let out loud yells and screams as both boxers made their way to the ring. Combeferre watched Enjolras as he made his walk from the back to the ring. Not once did Enjolras change his gaze from Montparnasse. He seemed especially furious. Usually it was all an act, but Combeferre knew when Enjolras was mad.

The fighting began. It didn't take Enjolras long to give Montparnasse a knockdown. It took a lot of energy to get the man on the floor. Montparnasse stood up, dizzy, and Enjolras returned to the center when the referee instructed him to. The fight was on again. Montparnasse threw a few nasty punches at Enjolras, causing his nose to bleed a little.

The end of the first around came, and then the second started. Within the first minute, Enjolras got a knock down. He stood up on the eighth second, only for Montparnasse to knock him out completely on the spot when the fighting began. This ended the boxing match.

Combeferre sighed. It was his job to carry Enjolras out of the ring and to tend to his wounds after the fights. He carried him back into his holding room. He allowed nobody to enter whenever he was taking care of the boxer.

Enjolras had not regained consciousness yet. Combeferre cleaned the blood off and applied medicine to a cut on his cheek. He sighed and stared at the blond.

Even all beaten up, he was so handsome. His face was like an angel's, and his curly blond hair stuck to his face from the sweat.

Combeferre grabbed the ice rag from the freezer and began to rub down Enjolras' sweaty body. That's when he started to regain his consciousness. His blue eyes that usually sparkled were dull.

"Vegas…" He mumbled.

Combeferre pressed the rag to Enjolras' forehead. "You fought so well. You almost knocked him out within the fourth minute of the first round." He said.

Enjolras took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again. This time, they weren't dull, but they weren't sparkling. They were piercing.

"You." He hissed.

Combeferre tilted his head slightly, pretending he did not know what happened.

Enjolras hopped off the cushioned table and pushed Combeferre roughly. "Don't you act like you don't know what you did!" He yelled.

Combeferre knew there was no way out. Instead he regained his balance and did not fight back. "Okay, I'm sorry. It just came over me."

"What? Do you go kissing around on men all the time? Leaving them as they go?"

Enjolras was cornering Combeferre. Even though he was a foot shorter, he towered over him when he was angry.

"Of course I don't! I've only ever loved one man!" He yelled back.

"Who?"

"You."

The words had slipped out of Combeferre's mouth. Enjolras still held his angry expression.

"Dammit, Vegas." He hissed.

"I am sorry. I didn't really wa-"

Enjolras smashed his lips against Combeferre's, pulling him down by his collar. Combeferre's eyes were wide, but he found himself pinning Enjolras against the wall, deepening the kiss. His tongue clashed against the other's, causing a slight moan to escape from Enjolras.

Combeferre shook his head and pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned.

Enjolras stared angrily at Combeferre. "You…you kissed me. I was in love with Sierra, I thought I would be with her forever. Then you-you just kissed me out of no where and DAMN IT!" He exclaimed.

Combeferre shook his head slightly. "What?"

Enjolras placed his hands to on the doctor's waist. "I'm gay." He said. "And it's all because of you."

"So that's a bad thing?"

"YES!" Enjolras said. "Sierra will be so humiliated and then the guys will think I'm a frilly flowery Prouvaire."

Combeferre crossed his arms. "So I'm a Prouvaire?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No you're not, you're as manly as hell and damn handsome too." He growled.

The doctor looked Enjolras in the eyes. "So what is going on here? I'm so lost." He said.

Enjolras grabbed Combeferre by the collar again, pulled him down, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I'm in love with you, Vegas." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Enjolras walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The room was steamy because one of his roommates was showering. He was still drowsy and sore from the fight last night. He scrubbed his teeth with the toothbrush, sighing heavily as he did.

The shower turned off, the person yawned, and stepped out. Enjolras bent over the sink to spit the toothpaste out. He gargled water before looking up. In the foggy mirror, he could tell that it was Combeferre who was getting out of the shower.

Without thinking he turned around, and he blushed immediately. Combeferre was grappling around for the towel that blended in to the steam and colors of the bathroom. He was legally blind without his glasses, but he did not have them with him.

Enjolras walked over and handed him the towel. "Good morning, Vegas." He said.

Combeferre jumped back, snatching the towel and wrapping it around his waist. His face turned bright red. "Oh, Julien, I didn't know you were in here." He said.

Enjolras laughed slightly. "Nothing I didn't enjoy." He said, stepping closer to Combeferre.

The other man's face turned even redder. "Stop it, Jules, you're making me blush." He said.

"Oh, I can see that." He said.

Enjolras' eyes scanned Combeferre's body. His upper body had sharp outlining of muscles. "Good Lord, why didn't I notice you had such a nice body before?" He mumbled.

"Stop it!" Combeferre exclaimed, grinning as his face continued to go red.

Enjolras laughed. "Whatever." He reached over to the counter, grabbed Combeferre's glasses, and placed them on his face. "Where are your glasses?" He asked.

Combeferre looked around the room, trying to navigate over to the counter. His hand felt over the smooth surface, but he couldn't find them. "Oh, where are they?" He mumbled. "Do you see them?"

Enjolras laughed. "Yeah, why?"

Combeferre walked over to Enjolras and pressed his forehead to his. He could then see the black rims of his glasses. He grinned and shoved Enjolras playfully.

"Give them back." He said.

Enjolras sighed in defeat and removed the glasses from his face. He slid them over Combeferre's eyes, so he could see.

"You really are blind, Vegas. I don't know how you can live like that." He said.

Combeferre shrugged and opened the door to the bathroom, walking towards his room. "I was just born like that. Couldn't actually see until I was five years old when they did the pre-kindergarten test." He replied.

Enjolras grabbed the shaving cream and spread it on his face. "Hey, speaking of kindergarten, where's Nathan?" He asked.

"I don't know…didn't he have a morning 'meeting' with Prouvaire?"

"I guess." Enjolras grabbed the razor and began to carefully shave his morning stubble.

Combeferre returned to the bathroom in his clothes: A white button up hidden under a blue sweater vest, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.

"Are we gonna tell him?" He asked.

Enjolras shrugged, washing his razor off with water before continuing. "I don't think it'll be a hard thing to tell him…I haven't even told Sierra yet. I sent her a text last night saying we should break up." He said.

"What about our friends? R, Andre, Jehan, Marius…"

Enjolras washed the remaining shaving cream off his face and wiped the water with a towel. He turned around so he could look Combeferre in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Vegas…they know about you, but not about me. Just going into the cafe holding hands and being all Prouvaire-like will get them crazy."

"I'm NOT a Prouvaire!"

Enjolras laughed. "I know, I know…how long did you wait to tell me that you were gay?" He said.

Combeferre thought for a moment. "About a day. I had to tell someone and telling Nathan would just make him pry out who I had my eyes on. It was you…" He said.

Enjolras grinned and pressed a small kiss to his bottom lip. Combeferre smiled warmly. "Go on and get dressed. I told R last night that we'd be at the cafe early." He said.

The blond obeyed. He changed into his red hoodie and worn out blue jeans before joining Combeferre outside of the apartment. Together, they walked down the street to a nearby Cafe that looked run down on the outside, but was busy on the inside.

They walked inside and were immediately greeted by people who regularly bought coffee in the morning. A short, young woman with brown hair waved at them. "They're in the back." She said.

That was Musichetta Joly, the wife of Andre Joly.

Combeferre grinned and waved back before heading to a door that he opened. Inside, there were about eight men and four women. They were sat around a table, drinking coffee and laughing.

Enjolras sat down next to Courfeyrac, who was busy kissing his boyfriend. Combeferre sat down next to him. A freckled-face man slid two coffees across the table.

"Good morning." He said.

That was Marius Pontmercy. He was a lawyer that worked with Enjolras. His wife, Cosette, sat at his side.

Enjolras grinned. "Hey, thanks." He said.

Combeferre leaned over to Enjolras, looking at Courfeyrac and Jehan. "How long do you think they've been doing that?" He asked.

Enjolras shrugged. "Probably for the last ten minutes." He said, laughing.

Courfeyrac sat up straight and took a sip of his coffee. Combeferre looked to Enjolras. Enjolras could tell by the look in his eye what he wanted him to do. He nodded slightly before turning to Courfeyrac.

"Hey, Nathan." He said. Courfeyrac made no reaction. "Good morning…" Still no response. "I've got to tell you something very important…" Nothing. Enjolras took in a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Courfeyrac's eyes widened and he spat his coffee out across the table. "YOU'RE GAY?" He yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Enjolras. His face was turning bright red. "Um…yeah." He whispered.

Grantaire smiled and looked to Combeferre. "Oh, yeah? Are you dating anyone yet?" He asked.

All eyes were on Enjolras. "V-v-vegas…." He said.

There was a long silence. Then Joly started laughing. "It's about time!" He said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Enjolras blushed even more and buried his face in Combeferre's chest. "How long did they know you liked me?" He whispered.

"Long enough." Combeferre replied.


End file.
